New Encounters
by XSemperFidelisX
Summary: There is a dark figure approaching them, and Kore can see that it is a man.This man is her polar opposite. While she is warmth and light, he is coldness and death.


O.K., this ficlet was inspired by a picture by an Artist under the Deviant name *sandara, which can be found here:

.com/art/Roughwork2-91425066

Disclaimer: All characters from Greek Mythology belong to, well, the Greeks. And the picture belongs to *sandara.

Question: Is it necessary to ask permission to post something inspired by a person's artwork, or is it O.K to just acknowledge them?

Anyhow, here it is.

She wanders along, luxuriating in the feel of warm sun on her shoulders, the beauty of her mother's bounty surrounding her. The lush greenery and beautiful flowers in full bloom, perfuming the air. There are birds singing, and she hears small animals moving through the undergrowth. As far as she is concerned, this is paradise.

Her mother, the Goddess of the harvest is the deity who has brought all this to pass. While Gaia might be the Goddess of the Earth, it is Demeter who brings it to life. And Kore, Demeter's beloved and only child has inherited her mother's love of all things alive and growing. She is outside often, whenever permitted really, preferring forests and meadows to the temples where her kind usually dwell. She sings and dances with dryads and nymphs, gathers flowers, or sometimes just sits with her face upturned, enjoying the heat of the sun.

But her mother, being fiercely protective of her daughter never permits her outside without companions. There is always a nymph or dryad, or some servant of her mother's around. Today, her companions are pixies, tiny creatures with wings like butterflies, which assist in the care of flowers. Her companions are all females, due to her mother's concerns about wicked males taking advantage of her. In fact her contact with males has been very limited. She has been to Mt. Olympus only a few times, and Demeter had constantly been at her side, warding off any male who might have approached her.

Because of her rather sheltered life, and the fact that Demeter still treats her as a young child, Kore in unaware that she is becoming a woman. Her curves are filling out, and the green chiton she is wearing today might be a bit shorter than is entirely appropriate for some one of her age. Her feet are bare, and a crown of flowers is placed girlishly on her head. The pixies flutter around her, singing in their high, cheapish voices. Abruptly, they stop, and Kore soon realizes why.

There is a dark figure approaching them, and Kore can see that it is a man. He gets close enough to see clearly, and Kore is immediately intrigued. This man is her polar opposite. While she is warmth and light, he is coldness and death. He is dressed in black armour, and everything below his neck is covered by it. Only his face is visible beneath his helmet. It is a handsome face, only so cold and stern. Perhaps it is her naiveté, but it does not occur to her to be afraid, despite the fact that he carries a long, wicked looking spear, and she senses he would not hesitate to use it. No, she is not afraid, only curious.

His head moves, and he looks at her, examining her, much the same way she has examined him. His gaze starts at her bare feet and slowly travels upwards, a frown of contempt tugging at his lips. Then, something she is not prepared for. Their eyes meet, warm green clashing with the darkest of blues. She is struck by the intensity of his gaze, his glittering blue-black orbs a direct contrast to his deathly pale complexion, and the strands of white-blond she can see peeking out from under his helmet.

She is unaware of the fact that she is supposed to drop her eyes, and he does not. A hint of something which she thinks may have been a smile flashes on his face for an instant.

But then the moment is passed, and Kore turns away, continuing to walk in the opposite direction of the mysterious man. She turns back to her previous activities of enjoying the lovely morning, brushing thoughts of the dark man aside. She thinks he is unimportant, the encounter, insignifigant.

She is wrong, and soon realises, when a strong hand encased in armour is suddenly gripping her wrist.

Ok, since so many people seem to be missing it, allow me to direct your attention to the little button below. Normally, I wouldn't ask for reviews, and it irritates me that I have to, especially from people who have favorited. To favourite a story and not review is just plain rude.


End file.
